My Newsies Characters
by Rosie O'Reilly
Summary: Characters from my Newsies story


_**Character profiles from A Longtime Romance. It helps me keep my characters straight. For the links, just take the spaces out. **_

* * *

><p>Trousers: Chest length curly, red hair. Ruby red lips, bright green eyes, very pale. 16-years-old. Has a great Irish temper. Short, maybe 4'11 or 5'. Usually wears black knee length trousers, black boots, a green shirt, gray suspenders and a gray hat. Spot's girl. Real name: Rosie O' Reilly. Birthday: October 28, 1884.<p>

* * *

><p>PepperMint: Short, wavy, light brown hair with strawberry blonde highlights. Blue eyes. Very sweet and caring. Curious about a lot. Loves stealing peppermints. Usually wears brown pants, black boots, a light blue shirt and no suspenders. Gets into trouble with Sneak. Adores Spot and Trousers. Spot's second soft spot. 5-years-old. Has a crush on Sneak. Birthday: June 8, 1896.<p>

* * *

><p>Sneak: 6-years-old. Blonde hair, grey eyes. Likes Pepper a lot. Shy and quiet. Usually wears brown cut-off pants (think Mush), tannish boots, red shirt and brown suspenders. Constantly getting into trouble and sneaking out of it in that way he has. Won't let most people boss him around. Birthday: November 12, 1895.<p>

* * *

><p>Connie of Coney Island: Tallish. Maybe 5'6 or 5'7. Short chin length, dark brown hair. Ice blue eyes. Usually wears a brown skirt with a white shirt. Funny, caring, obnoxious and loud. Giant smile, with dimples. Huge crush on Kid Blink. Birthday: July 19, 1885.<p>

* * *

><p>Doctor Carheart: Woman doctor, loves helping the Brooklyn newsies even if Spot Conlon scares her a little. Short and plump with a jovial laugh. Crinkled brown eyes with deep brown hair. Older woman. Birthday: May 31, 1853.<p>

* * *

><p>Doubt: Spots errand runner most of the time. 10-years-old. Dirty blonde hair. Doubts people often and doesn't believe a word she hears on the street, except for what is published in the papers. Wears gray pants and a white shirt with blue suspenders. Birthday: August 18, 1890.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash: 12-year-old bird for Spot. Very fast, hence the name. Loves girls and impressing them with the fact that he's one of Spot's birds. Light brown hair with blue- green eyes. Usually wears black pants, faded orange suspeners and a gray shirt. Birthday: February 29, 1888.<p>

* * *

><p>Bouncer: Constantly hyper and can never sit down for a minute without bouncing... 8-years-old. Brown hair with dull blue eyes. Wears black capri pants with black socks and boots, a pink shirt and black suspenders (like Boots) with a black hat. Brithday: June 27, 1892.<p>

* * *

><p>Sprite: 15-years-old. White blonde hair with white blue eyes. The storyteller of the group. Infatuated with girls. Usually wears baggy plaid gray pants and a baggy white shirt with black boots and a black hat. Birthday: December 23, 1885.<p>

* * *

><p>Slingshot: 13-years-old. Excellent with a slingshot... Loves collecting shooters. Wears a striped blue shirt and brown pants with brown suspenders and a brown hat. Curly black hair with blue eyes. Birthday: January 12, 1887.<p>

* * *

><p>Racer: 7-years-old. Wears brown capri pants with black socks and boots, a white shirt, brown cap and no suspenders. Piercing blue eyes, brownish blonde hair. Giant smile, and full of amusement. No situation is too serious for her. One of Spot's birds. Birthday: March 3, 1893<p>

* * *

><p>Cheat: Leader of Williamsburg. 6'3". Broad shouldered, very lean. Hard grey eyes, black hair. Hard headed and stubborn. Doesn't like the fact that Spot is the leader of Brooklyn and not him. Birthday: February 10, 1883<p>

* * *

><p>Camille: Twenty-one-years-old. A major flirt, although conservative about who she gives her heart to. Deep brown, wavy hair that reaches her chest. Usually wears it down. Very very dark brown eyes. 5'2". Loves to wear purple cotton dresses with three-quarter length sleeves. Owner of restaurantlodge the Brooklyn newsies love to frequent, because of the food and her presence there. Very sweet, eccentric and doesn't care what people think of her. Birthday: September 17, 1880.


End file.
